


Every Chick Must Fly

by WilhelmAres



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Night shift - Freeform, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: Coming Home ended on such a bittersweet note, on acceptance and passing on. Too bad it took place in November, 1987.6 years later, Samantha heard about another spree of disappearances connected to Fazbear Entertainment. Can her 14 year old spunk and a bit of forged paperwork get her through to the bottom of this?
Relationships: Susie & Samantha
Kudos: 2





	Every Chick Must Fly

_"So, Samantha, what brings you to applying here?"_

_Sam squared her shoulders, bristled at the abrasiveness of the paper towels used as padding, and stared her interviewer in the eyes. "I'm here for the excellent career opportunities as part of Freddy's Family._

_He rose his eyebrow like she tried to sell manure off as luxury chocolate. Made an exaggerated example of looking at the peeling wallpaper in the hall. Dared her to give a reason not comically idiotic._

Samantha probably should have prepared for the night shift. Not even "brought a weapon or disguise" prepared, but "able to stay up all night" prepared. 2:15 AM and she's almost ready to pass out. The guardsman outfit is ill-fitting, clearly designed for a large man, not an underweight 14 year old. It traps heat, like a child's blanket, which doesn't help her stay awake.

She snaps her eyes open and picks up the incredibly thin screen to steel herself awake. It's open to the stage, and she flips away to get that bird off the monitor. 6 years out and she still occasionally has nightmares about the night she said goodbye to Susie. Pirate's Cove pops up, little more than a curtain. 'Why the hell is there even a camera pointed at an unused corner' she thought, before remembering Fritz's old favorite. 'Wait, Pirate. Foxy must be in there. Must be a performer here' and she switched again. Before shutting it off in fear at a sudden phone ring.

"Hello? Hello?"

 _"I need to know what happened to my sister. I know it's a longshot, but if there is anywhere I can learn more about the dead children, it's here"_ _The interviewer pinched his nose and prepared the incredibly corporate shill of 'we are not responsible for the disappearances of the children at our previous location, please contact our representative to know more', but Samantha started speaking again. "I know the official story is they disappeared, and I know Fazbear Entertainment has no liability. I just need closure."_

_The interviewer looked Samantha over. There's no chance she'd find anything about her sister. "Even if you could find anything, why apply for a job here? Why should we take someone in trying to find secrets?"_

_She floundered for an answer._

The bastard must be hiding inside the control room. How else can she explain Bonnie walking down the hall? It makes sense, a coworker crawls into the controls, calls the new guard, spins a horror story about Fazbear's disposing her body, and starts moving the animatronics. She could play along.

She doesn't feel like playing along. She exits through the door on the right, and speeds down the hall. Sam thinks it's nothing, but it's probably best to get the nothing done soon. She walks along the stage. Finds the small door underneath. Finds nobody behind it. Finds herself hearing raspy breaths above and behind her. Finds Freddy and Chica staring right at her, Bonnie coming from behind.

'It's not a prank'.

Samantha thanks God she had the presence to wear sneakers instead of heels as she sprints past the curtain off to the side into the East Hall. She hears mechanical clanking behind her, running at least as fast as her. It latches on to her shirt. She jukes into the office and slams her hand on the buttons. The shirt ripped. Metallic screeching and horrible banging fills the air behind her. She looks down the West Hall and saw Chica standing at the end. The adrenalin crash paired with fear causes her to suddenly have gone without dinner.

_"You know what? I'll let you in on a secret. Whenever a company like our shitshow asks for credentials, success, competency, or 'why should we hire you'? It's bullshit. We don't have any of those, why should you?" The interviewer smiled. By the look of the paper towels sticking from her cleavage, by the 8 inch heels making her just notably shorter than him, by the inconsistencies in the paperwork, he thought there's no chance she's more than 16, 15. Maybe 14. 'She could use this advice if she mainly needs money'._

_"So you don't have a night guard, I can be a night guard, nobody loses?"_

_'Well, she doesn't need the money'. He sighed, remembered the other teens who've come and gone over the years, and signed her away. "Samantha, you start training tomorrow morning. Your first shift will be next Monday."_

Sam sat in the office chair. She thanks the fan for keeping the office cool. 2:32 AM, 54% power. Doors won't hold all night. She peers through the windows, and sees nothing. 'What did the phone guy say? Check the lights, check the cameras?' She pulls up the tablet, showing nothing. Kitchen feed. Back to the stage, empty. Pirate's Cove, with a horrifying fox head lurking in the shadow. Acid burns her throat as she sees Chica in the West Hall corner feed. She drops the monitor and looks outside at Chica directly. A step forward by the machine and the door comes crashing down. The device back in her face, Sam sees Freddy in the lady's room. Bonnie in the supply closet. Foxy still in the cove. Bonnie running across the party room. Chica standing at the end of the hall. Sam opens the door. 3AM and 48% power. She cries.

Then she stops crying. She breaths. Notices Freddy and Foxy are content to stay put, inching closer every once in a while when the distance is many feet. But Chica and Bonnie keep her boxed in. She plans a break for it, but one is always ready if she does so. Sam knows it's far too advanced, not simple glitches. She knows why Chica wanted Susie now. She knows what happened to the kids now. She cries again, a kid trapped with children but all alone.

Suddenly, it's 4, and 30% power. She knows it will fail by 6. She doesn't even know if the machines will honor her shift, or just get her anyway. She begs her sister to remember her. Remember Samantha. Remember Oliver, and Mom, and Dad. She felt it worked for a few minutes. Then it didn't. Freddy started moving again, Foxy ran the hall and slammed into the door. Bonnie and Chica come to the doors more, stays longer. She has 10% when the hour changes. She checks the east corner for Chica, but sees nothing. **Sees** nothing. She drops the tablet and stares into Golden Freddy's eyes. She ignores the whispers coming from it, and looks away. She doesn't know who "me" is. She doesn't want to join the family.

Bonnie eats up the last of the power, and it can't be any later than 5:15. Samantha knows staying is death, and if running is death, she'll die tired. A jog 20 feet down the East Hall directly into Freddy, however, didn't make her tired. Freddy blocked her front, Bonnie and Foxy her rear. Chica came up behind Freddy, and Sam prays Susie can stop this. But Chica's not in control, hasn't been for a while now. The golden Freddy whispers in her ear, welcoming her to the family. She says her name is Cassidy, and she means no ill will. Sam knows ill will and harm are two different things. They lead her past the bathrooms to an office.

They knock over a bookshelf, and see a hidden room. Two animatronics were back there, a golden Bonnie and a golden Freddy. The Golden Freddy looks at her and welcomes her. "You won't die" she says, a phrase Sam feels was never to be true. Freddy and Foxy pick up the golden Bonnie suit, and open it. 'It's a costume'. Either Chica is leading her away from life like she did with Susie, or Susie is comforting her when it's her time to go. Either way, the chicken animatronic pushes her towards the suit. Foxy moves to shove her inside, but Sam feels she has a better chance surviving getting in herself.

She feels tiny latches holding something back inside the arm. Inside the torso. Inside the legs. 'This isn't just a costume'. Chica picked up the headpiece and attached it to the suit. Thoughts of her mother race through Sam's mind, and tears pour down her face.

Through the tears and eye holes, she sees the animatronics, more blurs of colors, leave. Her body rocks with her sobs, but she slows. She's not dead. She refuses to die. Samantha stands up, still terrified and still justified in her fear. She walks out of the safe room with an acidic taste in her throat. The locks are holding.

She makes it to the party room, and sees the animatronics scattered around the room. Foxy is on the show stage, reliving his pirate act. 'Fritz loved those shows. He's probably the one making him do it now'. Bonnie is laying in the ballpit, overlooked by Freddy strumming Bonnie's guitar. 'These aren't monsters. They're scared children.' Sam calmed down, started to smile when she felt the locks again. 'No, they're children turned into monsters.'

Chica-- Susie, not Chica-- approached from the kitchen. She approaches with kindness over malice. Sam freezes up and looks at her sister. 

"I was the first. I have seen everything." Sam knew this was wrong. Susie wasn't the first. Mr. Fitzgerald was looking for his son before she died. 

"First what?"

"First to come back. You helped me come back. I've seen the rest come back, seen us get the mean man who took us away. But he keeps coming back."

Samantha saw the clock, ten minutes until they return to the stage. "If I'm going to stay here, I'm going to need to know names."

The kindness pushed the malice even further back. She could feel her sister smiling. "Well, Foxy is possessed by Fritz Smith! He's still as energetic as ever, but a bit busted. Jeremy Fitzgerald is Bonnie. He always jumps around, too much for me. I can't count how many times He got away for a night because he couldn't just watch the door. Gabriel Hilt is Freddy. He helped comfort us all."

"And that golden Freddy suit, hallucination, thing said her name was Cassidy?"

The kindness evaporated instantly. "I don't know. It woke up later than us, but it's been here much longer. She's been here longer than Charlie. I don't know where Vanessa went, either."

 _5:58. '_ Vanessa? Charlie? Another child? How many children died?' Samantha closed her eyes and focused on calming herself. In, out, in, out, in, out, in, hold, out, hold, in, hold, out, hold, in, breathe.

"Who's Charlie?"

Instead of Susie, the clock answered. 6AM, first people coming in. "I'll tell you tomorrow night, Sammy! You better get back in the saferoom."

"Hello!? Hello hello?!" The opening manager called out through the restaurant. Sam cried out for him to come to the main room and help her out of the suit. He grabbed the crank and ran to her, freeing her from the springtrap. 

Susie's soul screamed in rage when her sister stepped out alive and physically unharmed. She cried when her sister told the manager he could take this job and shove it up his ass. She tried to move her metallic flesh, but Chica lives during the day.


End file.
